Home For Christmas
by thetigersbride
Summary: Follow up to 'Lost In The Moment' Beth is desperate for Stu to get home for Christmas and desperate for everything to be perfect but fate has other ideas.


Merry Christmas everyone!

Here's a little festive one shot about my favourite bad British boy in the WWE.

Its kinda like a squeal to Lost In The Moment, same characters just a different time, you don't need to read it but I would be nice if you did :D  
>So enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Bennett was filled to the brim with excitement. Her heart fluttered every time when she thought of her husband's imminent return. Beth's stomach squeezed, filling her with a delightful feeling of pleasure, she ran her hands over her stomach and smiled broadly.<p>

It was Christmas Eve and Stu was finally coming home. The last few weeks had been particularly busy and Stu hadn't been home for three weeks and Beth was desperate to see him. At the start of their relationship they had been together the whole time but after Beth left the WWE their time together had been severely diminished.

Beth sub-consciously twisted her wedding ring around her finger. There was an edge of nervousness to Beth's excitement, it was Beth and Stu's first Christmas after getting married and Beth was desperate for things to be perfect, that and she was a little nervous about the gift she was giving him.  
>Beth stared off into space her heart and stomach fluttering like her body was filled with butterflies.<p>

The timer on the oven beeped, bringing Beth back to reality. She hurried to the oven and yanked open the door, steam poured out making Beth cough as she inhaled in the hot air. Beth pulled the sizzling dish of beef and roasted vegetables from the oven and set it down on the hob top.

Beth sighed happily and wiped a few beads of sweat from her forehead. The starter and main course were ready and would just need re-heating when Stu finally got in.

At that moment the phone rang, Beth's heart leapt, it would be Stu, telling her he was just about to board his plane. She rushed to the phone, grabbing it and jabbing the 'call' button.

'Hello,' Beth gushed.

'Hey,' Stu replied, his voice monotone and apathetic.

'What's up?' Beth demanded, overcome with sudden worry.

Stu sighed deeply, 'Flight's been cancelled, it storming like a bitch here and I don't know if I'm going to get home tonight,'

Beth's heart dropped, this was the phone call that she had been dreading. After a few seconds of silence Stu spoke.

'Beth, baby, you still there?'

'Yes,' she whispered, fighting tears

'I'm so sorry honey. I'm going to try my damnedest to get to you. If I have to run the whole damn way I am going to be home for Christmas, I promise,' Stu said. Beth sniffed and twisted her wedding band around her finger.

'Okay,' she whispered, frightening to say much more in case she burst into tears.

'Okay? I am going to be with you. Hell and high water are not going to keep me away,' Stu added. His voice determined.

'Okay, you better do or I'm going kick your ass,' Beth replied quietly.

'Alright, well I don't want that. So I'm going to be there but I've got to go, I love you and I'll be there soon. Bye babes,'

'Bye, see you soon,' Beth replied before pressing the 'end call' button and returning the phone to its cradle.

Beth headed into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa, her heart feeling much heavier than it had before but still she fought back the tears.

'Goddamn hormones,' she muttered angrily as she wiped away a single tear.

Stu waited impatiently in the line for the rental cars. Drew Galloway, who lived a few doors away from Stu waited in the next line. Whoever got the front first would hire the car and they would drive back together.

Stu finally got to the front, his licence clutched in his hand, before Stu could even open his mouth the woman behind the desk spoke.

'I'm sorry sir but I've got no rentals left, the last one's just been taken,'

'What!' Stu demanded.

'I'm sorry sir but with the flights being cancelled and only a limited number of vehicles it was first come, first served,' the woman replied with a shrug.

'Fuck!' Stu spat as he stepped away from the booth. Drew joined him a few seconds later, shaking his head.

'They've got nowt as well?' Stu said.

'They've only got bikes left and there is no way me and you can make it to Tampa on a fuckin motorbike,' Drew replied, running his fingers through his hair.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' Stu spat, grabbing at his uncontrolled curls.

'Dude, don't stress. We'll get back somehow,' Drew replied, resting his hand on Stu's shoulder, trying to offer a little comfort to his friend.

'Hey, did I hear you two saying that ya'll are looking to get to Tampa?'

Drew looked over at the speaker, a slightly overweight, middle aged guy with thinning hair stood a few feet from them.

'Yeah, we are,' Drew replied cautiously

'We'll me and my boys have managed to hire a 18 seater and we've got a few seats free if you two lads were interested. We're heading to Cape Coral, so we can drop you off on the way,' the man offered with a half shrug.

Before Drew could even take a breath Stu had replied.

'We're in,'

Beth placed the dinner back in the oven to keep. She hoped it would end up going to waste, she as hoping the same thing for the Christmas dinner that she had planned for tomorrow.

Beth was lost for things to do. The house was spotless, the food was all cooked, and she was looking pretty and ready to see her husband. Beth turned on the kettle and popped a tea bag into a cup. She scoffed quietly, she had never liked tea until she met Stu and he had gotten her hooked.

Beth took her hot brew and settled back on the sofa, she felt like she was in for a lengthy wait.

Stu and Drew were sitting at the back of the 18 seater in stony silence while the 12 members of the Cape Coral Bowling Club sang a few of their favourite Christmas tunes.

'How much further to go?' Drew mumbled quietly.

'Only about 7 hours,' Stu replied with a half smirk. Drew groaned, resting his head in his large hands. Stu clapped his hand on Drew broad back.

'Never mind eh? At lease we're getting home,' Stu added, nothing could dampen his mood now.

'I wish I was deaf,' Drew grumbled.

Beth fell asleep on the sofa around 9 o'clock. Stu hadn't called for about 3 hours. He was on his way but stuck in a little traffic. He didn't really know when he would be back; all he'd said was that he would be there before midnight.

Beth's sleep was dreamless but her hand reached out across the sofa, searching for her husband but finding nothing but air.

'We're just here, mate!' Stu called as they pulled into his street. It was almost 12 when they finally got back.

The bus stopped into front of Drew's house. The place was a-wash with Christmas lights, Drew's girlfriend, Laura, had really gone to town on the place this year. Lights hung from every window and the tree in the garden had a string of blue lights wrapped around the trunk.

Drew grinned as he jumped from the bus, dragging his heavy hold-all with him.

Stu jumped off second, his own house was only three doors away.

'I'll see you later, mate, come over tomorrow for a bit yeah?' Stu called as Drew practically ran down the path to his front door.

'Sure man,' Drew called back as he threw open the front door and disappeared inside.

Stu chuckled, before headed along the pavement to his home. Their Christmas lights were a little more subtle but still very pretty.

Stu slipped his key into the lock and turned, it clicked and the door open without a noise. He stepped inside and placed his bag down. The whole place was quiet, and he guessed that Beth had fallen asleep. He decided to check the living room first, that was the most likely place for her to be.

The TV was playing quietly to itself when he stepped into the beautifully decorated living room. Although he couldn't see her Stu could hear her breathing softly as she slept. Stu lent over the back of the sofa and gently stroked Beth's soft, dark hair.

'Wakey, wakey baby,' he whispered. He eye lids fluttered and she stirred.

'Stu?' she muttered.

'Yeah darling. It's me,' he said, striding around the front of the sofa and kneeling next to her.

She opened her eyes fully although they weren't really focused. Her soft green eyes stared at him for a few seconds.

'Hey, you made it!' she said, her voice quiet and husky from sleep.

'I told you I would,' he replied before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. Beth wound her arms around his neck as she kissed him back passionately; her tongue slipping passed his parted lips.

Stu cupped her check, his thumb gently caressing her soft, warm skin.

'I've missed you so much,' he whispered, breaking their kiss for a few seconds.

'I can't believe you made it home,' she replied, placing quick, hard kisses along his mouth.

'I made you a promise,' he replied, smiling. Beth giggled, her delicate hands running over his face, as if she was trying to memorize him by touch.

'Shall we go to bed?' Stu asked, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

'Okay,' Beth replied with a smirk as she took hold of his hand and allowed him to lead her to bed.

Beth woke the next morning with a warm, strong arms draped across her waist and a check pressed against the back of her head. She sighed contently, snuggling into the warmth of his hulking chest.

'Merry Christmas Beth,' he whispered, making her jump a little.

'Merry Christmas Stu,' she replied, turning her head just a little and catching his lips in a quick, burning kiss.

'So, can I have my presents now?' Stu asked; a look of childlike innocence all over his face.

'You can have one of them,' she replied, slipping out of his arms and opening the draw of her bedside table. She pulled out an envelope, her heart suddenly fluttering wildly like a caged bird in her chest.

She passed it to him, her hands trembling slightly.

Stu took it and raised an eye brow.

'This is rather small… you know I like substantial gifts,' he teased, slipping his thumb under the gummed edges, freeing them.

'Trust me, this is huge,' she replied.

Stu pulled the card out and stared at it for a few seconds before his face broke into a huge grin.

'Oh wow,' he whispered, running his thumb over the raised silver letting on the card which read

'_Happy Christmas Daddy'_

Beth couldn't fight her smile as he looked up at her.

'I'm going to be dad?' he asked, his face a torrent of emotion; elation, shock, fear, uncertainly, delight.

'You sure are,' she replied, her hand reaching out and brushing a few stray hairs from his forehead.

'Wow' he whispered again, unable to stop smiling.


End file.
